lightversefandomcom-20200214-history
Darkside
This is part of the DragonSoul continuity. Darkside was the main villain of Season 13 and 18 as well as a supporting villain of season 14. He wore a black suit with blue highlights and a robotic eye attachment. His real name was Takuya Everett, son of Kaneki Everett. He was revealed to be one of Mickolash's Pawns although his DNA wasn't harnessed. The following text is a timeline of major events in his life: Takuya's mother dies giving birth in 25486. Shocker, Deathfist and The Streak are some of the only heroes who emerged in the last 31 years that are still alive and fighting. Kaneki dies to a villain while Takuya is saved by The 24 year old Streak at the age of 12 in 25498. He is then taken in by him to do combat training with Streak, Shocker, Deathfist and The Surgeon. The base is attacked the next year and Shocker dies in order for Takuya and the others to escape. While Takuya thinks it's his fault the others try to convince him otherwise. The Surgeon meanwhile tells him it's the others fault for not wanting to go all the way with his experimental serum to become strong enough to end this war, instead only taking small doses. Takuya agrees to be his test subject but is rejected for not having any powers in the first place. This sparks The Surgeon's interest to make a serum that could give powers instead of only enhancing them. Takuya confronts the others about this but realises they're too scared to use it and thinks they don't choose to use everything they've got to stop the war because they only truly care about their own survival. When Takuya is 16, Deathfist is captured in an ambush and The Streak only barely makes it back alive. He always refuses to let Takuya fight and now completely abandoned Deathfist in his eyes. The Streak is now a lot more distant and won't even train with Takuya at this point. After a few months he suddenly completely commits to the tests with The Surgeon and stops saving people. Takuya then asks who's gonna protect everyone if he stops doing hero work to which The Streak simply says that this is more important. Takuya asks if he let his father die because of selfish reasons too which is never answered. Takuya focuses on training himself the next 2 years while The Streak works on the serum, being incredibly cold and distant the entire time. Takuya chooses to leave the base after another city gets wiped out by villains to prove himself as a hero and take them down. He nearly dies during the battle and The Streak shows up just in time to save him and as they escape tells him he should just give up as he can never become a hero. The villains then attack their base revealing they put a tracker on Takuya and The Streak takes the experimental serum to stop them and dies after defeating most of them from the serum being too much for him. The Surgeon blows up the base killing the remaining villains and escapes with Takuya. He tells Takuya that he figured out with enough speed The Streak could theoretically be able to travel in time which is why they've been so focused on research. He also says he might've figured out how to recreate Zack's ability in someone and Takuya agrees to be that someone. Due to limited resources it takes 10 years for them to develop a single vile and it might be unstable from lacking The Streak's direct biological make-up. In 25514, Takuya uses the serum to travel back in time but only manages to go back 24 years instead of 47. His powers are fluctuating and he's almost no longer able to use them. Mickolash then shows up and gives him a serum imbued with Gascoin DNA. This gives him Multiversal Dissonance so he no longer creates parallel universes when he travels through time. After a few days of regaining his strength, he travels back 23 years but is slightly too late and his powers stop working due to the defective serum. In his despair he realizes a plan to save the future when looking over at the wounded Max. He knows he is no longer able to use his powers but in 23 years a version that is will show up. He kills Max and assumes his identity. He spends the next 23 years preparing for his own arrival by recreating the serum and refining it to the best of his abilities. He then creates a team of young heroes including the Streak, Deathfist and Shocker 8 years in advance. He finally convinces Zack to test the serum with him but the results are somewhat inconclusive. Once the past Takuya shows up, present Takuya gives him the new serum and it partly restores his abilities making him able to time travel again. Present Takuya then tells him what he did knowing it probably won't be enough. Takuya appears slightly too late in the past but follows his future self's plan and kills Max to steal his identity. The next 23 years pass like previously. Takuya understands that Zack needs an obstacle for him to overcome and he uses his last weakened powers to scare Zack into using the serum, by convincing him there's a new insanely fast villain out there called Darkside, and they manage to create a refined version of the serum together. Takuya then gives his old self the new serum and he travels back and defeats The Time-Demigod, in 25467, in another timeline. The Streak then travels back in time using the new serum and defeats the Time Demi-God, prompting this timeline's Takuya to realize how much he doesn't want this unworthy runt to become a hero and kills Max to take on his identity. He now wants to create a world without all these false heroes, with him as the one to lead humanity. He embraces his Darkside persona, taking on the sins of man to create a 'better' future. He cooperates with the Surgeon and finally creates a serum that completely restores his abilities in 25468. In a fight against Zack, during the final battle between Daniel and The Surgeon, he gravely wounds Zack, breaking his back, yet leaving before dealing the killing blow due to The Surgeon's defeat. Zack is permanently paralyzed from the hips down.